One Last time
by EmberRoseMichealis
Summary: What happens when Ciel's reincarnation goes throught the same thing he did, And Sebastian tries to seathe the moment to make a contract, and during all this time claude was still alive with a plan..? pairings later


I stand my ground, looking at my surroundings. It was nothing but a black room—more like a cage actually. In the corner I saw something…it looked like a box.

My curiosity was growing, so I went over to the box and opened it. In the box were a red diamond ring with a gold band and a blue ring diamond with a silver band. I didn't know why but I felt attached to the blue ring for some reason. I reached out for it blindly.

"_Do you want it back so badly?"_

What? First I end up here and then I suddenly here a voice… I must be going insane. I don't know what possessed me to say anything.

"What do you mean by _it_?"

"_Oh dear child, do you really want to know?"_ A pair of eyes appeared. They looked to be copper colored. What weird eyes this…_thing_ had.

I grabbed the ring and my life flashed before me. I remembered now. The _incident._

~~~~~~YEARS AGO~~~~~~

"Mother!, Father!"

"Yes, dear?"

I remember today was my birthday. A happier me ran around them. "Since todays my birthday," God, I did have a heavy accent. " You're going to get me whatever I want correct?"

"Honey that's not what we agreed to," Father started "We told you that we would read you all the stories you want."

"Really?!, That means you'll tell me the one about the young maid and prince!"

It looked as if the film melted and died down. Another one started to my surprise.

I saw flames. Heard screams. I heard my mother and father's screams. They ringed in my ear for what seemed forever.

"_Do you want to form a contract with me?"_

I hesitate. "What kind of contract?"

"_A demonic contract. One that will get you what you want."_

I regret my last words.

"Yes, I want to."

"Good morning," I heard a female voice say. I looked up to see a woman in a maid outfit with tannish skin and silver hair. "Miss." She finished. To be honest I was scared. She came closer to me and bowed with a sad smile. "M-miss I'm sorry to have frightened you, please forgive me."

She didn't look back up for a couple moments. "You know you can put your head back up, right?" She looked up at me with wide eyes. Was it something I said? "Thank you miss." She rushed out of the room.

I stood up and looked around. The room was elegant but…way too much purple and gold. There was a box on the nightstand… it seemed so familiar to me, I opened it up. There in purple velvet as the same red ring…. But how did it get here?

Smash! I heard a vase fall or what it seemed to be. I cracked the door open to look. I saw a man with black hair and glasses talking to the maid girl. I couldn't hear them very much..

"I thought you said she was the brats reincarnation!" she yelled at the man. Oops, spoke to soon. "I may have lied but at the time I thought so too, but isn't his soul better." He pushed up his glasses.

I closed the door slowly so no one would hear it and sat on my bed. Soon, a knock was on my door. I straightened myself up. "C-come in." The man walked in and bowed to me…Why was everyone treating me like a princess lately? "I'm sorry if you had heard anything unpleasant outside."

"Huh?" smash!

"WHOA, What. Was. that?"

"Probably just a cat." Wait…a cat? He thinks I'm going to fall for that. "O-oh, ok." I lied trying to trust this man but… how was I going to when he lied to me even though I had lied just now…God, this is confusing.

Soon after he left I had decided to get dressed. I opened the closet door and it was BIG. NO JOKE. I wonder if this is what a walk-in closet looks like. But, unfortunely nothing but dresses was in there. I looked around and found IT.

The perfect dress; a black fabric surrounded by gold and red rose designs. It was soft fabric too. Rather sleep on it than wear it actually, but compelling myself to put it on. I walked out the door and in the hall it was the same as the room… Way. Too. Much. Purple. And. Gold.

I walked down the stairs. There was a lot but I had managed to go down them all in little time. I kept on walking towards the door. I didn't know how to say it, but I felt as if I'm being drawn in some plan…

I put my hands on the door feeling the designs they were old, I could tell. I stopped and opened the door. I started feeling hazy, and sleepy. The door was all the ways open and the breeze hit me in the face. HARD.

It was cold, yet soothing. Weird. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. " My lady, it's chilly outside; please do come back in." It was the maid again. And wait. 'My lady?' What the Jesus Tap-dancing Christ?

I kept my mouth shut and replied. "Of course." I came back in and sat down to what seemingly looked like a dining table "Would you like to have your morning tea now?"

"Sure, thank you." I smiled. She was so nice. Crap, forgot to ask her name. "I'm sorry but what's your name? It was rude of me not to ask." She smiled sweetly. "My name is Hannah Annfellows" she curtseyed at me.

After a couple minutes she came back with tea, it tasted like black cherries and figs. Little bit to sweet but I don't complain. Smelled nice too. I finished my tea in a couple minutes, I like to take time normally but I wanted to see if I could go outside.

"Miss Hannah," I started " May I go outside, if maybe you could accompany me." She had a slight frown for a second. "Well, maybe if I ask Claude… I'm not sure though" I felt excited she at least didn't say no.

"Oooo, can you please?" I pleaded. She smiles and goes out the room. I go back in the big closet and look around; there was one jacket that matched my dress. It was more of a pull over and at the bottom was fur and on the left was one rose embroidery, it was purple…

I put it on and ran down the stairs. I looked out the window and saw snow beginning to fall. I smiled even more than I was, at this rate my face could split in half… and I knew it would.

The man known as "Claude" came down since Hannah was a maid I assumed he was a butler. My butler apparently…wait, was he the demon? I hadn't thought about it a lot. He bowed.

"My lady, it seems you have requested me." I brought up my structure and firmed my face. " Why yes," I started with a deep voice. I was laughing on the inside. I turned to look at the window "Do you see all that pretty snow outside? I wish to go outside and enjoy it if I may.."

I turned back to look at him, He was on the ground with one knee. "Yes, your highness" I couldn't help but smile.

I opened the door once more and Claude and Hannah came out too, but they stayed on the porch. I frowned a bit. " Hannah! You should come and play with me please!" I saw her give a smile and a slight nod. She talked to Claude for a moment and then began walking towards me. Giving a curtsy she asked, "Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Not really, I just didn't want to be alone. But we can make snowmen!" Hannah leaned in closer near my ear. "I have an idea, lets throw snowballs at Claude!" I smiled and laughed like a schoolgirl. "Perfect."

We started making snowballs, I got the perfect amount of snow and she would shape it. After a while we had 10 snowballs. "My lady, I think we should go inside, we don't need you getting a cold." I heard Claude call to us.

"Ready?" I heard Hannah say to me while handing me snowballs. "Yeah!" I heard Hannah say something but it was mumbled. Then everything went black, but I could see a dim light. Another voice was speaking but I didn't recognize it nor hear what it was saying. Wait…

"You spoiled brat! I won't let you take another thing from me!"

"Your begging is quite pathetic."

"I hope your dogs know how to play a game of 'fetch' properly."

"You and I are the same! We are being deceived by the demons at our side!"

All the memories are coming in my head. Multiple voices, multiple videos. Playing in my head. They all stopped at the last one. A man dressed like Claude, with black hair and those same copper eyes bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

Then they all started up again, I couldn't help it. I screamed. Loudly.

I felt as if my head was being rearranged to someone else's settings. And I couldn't help it. I had some in my point of view and some in third person. But they always had a boy with dark blue hair or blonde hair.

I open my eyes and I'm in the bedroom from earlier. I don't know why but I felt like crying. I held a pillow to my face and started bawling like a baby. I anticipated no one to hear me, but here comes Hannah…

"Young miss, What is wrong?" She looked concerned. I looked up to her purple eyes.

"N-nothing, just a nightmare" I dry my tears.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I admit it, I felt like I could tell Hannah any fact about my life at this moment, No One has ever asked me that question before. I was happy.

"There were voices and pictures running through my head like a movie, and there were more and more and I couldn't take it…" I looked to the floor and Hannah hugs me. I felt weird yet nice at the same time. "Hannah!" I heard Claude call.

She let go and went out of the room…I can't help but feel like I've been here before… weird.

SMASH!

"WHAT the- Again with the bloody smashing!,

Sebastian! Fix it now!" I cover my mouth, Who is Sebastian…?

There was a knocking on the door, and then it opened. I took my hands off my mouth and looked up to find another butler with long black bangs to the side of his face.

He was the same as the man in some of the memories….Was… He.. "..S-sebastian…?"

He smiled and bowed. "Yes, My…Lady." he picked me up. WAIT. What did I do now, reader? I fainted.

I woke up in a room similar to the one before but Thank god there was no purple gold combination anywhere. I sat up and waited for what seemed an hour. Maybe what happened back there was nothing but a dream…

"My lady, I am glad to see you have awoken." Came the same voice as before.

Or maybe not…


End file.
